psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
KSN
CIAO guys ... finally our admin has been interviewed and i'm really glad..read the following questions if you are curios to know something about him and the history of this community... http://psycle.free.fr/Photos/ksn.JPG ksn ---- 1 )Q:hello ksn introduce yourself and explain please what does “ksn” means? A:''hello MfM !well,my real name is laurent i'm 37,french,i have 3 kids and make music when i have some time.ksn comes from 2 old nicknames i used to have long time ago:one being "kling"(like "kling klang", old Kraftwerk fans will understand),the other being spitnolan (a character from an old english school book i used to study at school when i was a kid). ---- '''2 )Q:how the psycledelics site was born and when?' A:''well,i was a happy registered Buzz user back then,and Arguru(who was a very good Buzz machines developer) started Psycle.i tried the first alpha and immeidatly appreciated it.it had a very good sound, machines (like Buzz),i found it to be very promising.At this time,i already started psycle.pastnotecut.org but without any special idea about waht to do with it, except that i knew i wanted to help people who were active music freewares/sh,this was in may 2000 (as written on the site's main page) ,the name came later,when Arguru left Psycle and released the code,i was trying to give Psycle a "community" feeling (there were not many people knowing it back then) and thought a good site name could federate some people. ---- '''3 )Q:good!could you talk about the future of psycledelics site?' A:''oh !this is certainly one of the most mysterious and unpredictable thing i can think of concerning Psycle what is certain is that after my first attemps in html world, another Psycler( SAS ) used a portal generator to make the psycledelics site more useful and fun. Since then i haven't done much for the site code (html or php) because i'm simply not good enough to do it. Then, Heatseeker started to code a new site with tons of features. Sadly i don't have news from him very often now, he's very busy with his job, but i know he's doing progresses, with the help of Dazld. i hope we can have this new site soon . ---- '''4 )Q:are you an old tracker user?' A:''i started using trackers in 1997.i tried FT2 and IT. got problems with FT2 (due to a very slow cpu) so i focused on IT.it was a really great tracker.i've never been a very big user, just a hobbiist, from time to time. ---- '''5 )Q:why and when have you choose psycle?' A:''well,i chose Psycle at the first alpha release Manily because of the sound (compared to Buzz), the VST capabilities, and the potential it's got. ---- '''6 )Q:I noticed that you have made some presets for “linplug alpha”is it a new job?do you think to do other works like that in the future(we need presets for native machines,lol)?' A:''well,one of my prefered occupation with music is playing with synths and find some sounds.Alpha is deceptivly simple to use and you can find enjoyable and useful sounds easily with it.i proposed some patches for freeAlpha on Patch Arena in a kind of compo... Peter, developer from Linplug, asked me if i wanted to make some patches for the commercial version Alpha. But it's not a job or anything, i'm not talented enough for that. i also made 2 tracks for Whitenoise vst synths (which is a really great developer and a nice guy with smart and fresh ideas). and pastnotecut host Bigtick's site (another amazing vst developer).These are my only incursions in the professional music world lol !But i'd really like to have more time for all this...I used to make some presets for the native machines, but the actual presets system gets on my nerves each time i'm trying to organ(ends with them a bit ). ---- 7' )Q:what do you think about the skills of the psyclers compared to other tracker user?' ''A:''That's a difficult question MfM lol ! I try to listen to the tracks released on psycledelics, and i think that globaly the level is getting pretty good now. I think the community is still a bit small and young to be compared with Buzz users for example, but i think we've got some talented Psyclers ! We have our stars !i only wish there would be more tracks released on the site (but i can talk for myself, i hardly release anything...) ---- '''8 )Q:have you a favourite tracker music style?' A:''nope, exactly like for music in general i can listen and enjoy very different styles. it the way you feel that matters i guess it comes from my different experiences with some jobs i had with music, i had to listen to lots of different stuff. it's good for the mind . ---- '''9 )Q:what group or singer do you listen usually?' A:''Oh ! difficult to focus on some only ! as i said i listen to many different musics, so it really depends...i can enjoy Arctic Monkeys and Future Sound of London, Asian Dub foundation and Krafwerk, the Strokes or Air, some Drum and Bass and Dub, Dance tunes or old punk songs i grew up with.... i also listen to internet radios (like deepmix.ru, somafm.org, or bassdrive.org) a lot. ---- '''10 )Q:being the admin I think you know all the songs submitted on the song section,hehe…joking anyway I hope that you remember some of them,is there some psy song that you like and you listen to with happiness?' A:''well, i used to listen to all of the psy songs released on the site though i have to admit that it's not as easy nowadays... Anyway, i kept some of them on my hd and listen to them some time to time. i guess i should study them to learn how more talented Psyclers than me work but i think i'm to lazy to study patiently .i'll give some Psyclers name, but i hope others who are not mentioned won't kill me lol (maybe i just forgot to give their names)..... I like what Rhino makes with Psycle, it has a special "something", and i'm impressed by what Heatseker or Taika-Kim can do with Psycle and its native machines... i can also like what Alk makes, it's very creative... there could really be others listed here i guess,but it's hard to answer to this question.i have to say that other Psycler afficionados are also making really impressive progresses and release very good and "finalized" tracks. ---- '''11 )Q:talking about your privat life,what do you like to do in your free time?hobbies,sports?' A:''well, free time is the key-word here lol !i don't have many free time, so my "free" activities are mainly at home... Music, computer, games,and watching football mainly... I 'm doing some running from time to time... ---- '''12 )Q:would to add something?or have you some wishes concerning psycle and community?' A:''Well, i only want to say i'm happy to see what the psycle "world" is becoming, thanks to people like you and everyone on the boards and here on #psycle, making the community live and grow ! That's what i hoped for Psycle some years ago, and i was dispointed to have less and less time to spend for that. Now i see that the best part for the community is still to come. I also want to stress how a guy like JosepMa (JAZ) has been been important for Psycle through the years. i think we all owe him a lot for Psycle. i could add some wishes for Psycle (the software itself) but i guess it's not the moment lol Finally, i only hope people enjoy using Psycle and being in the community... Music is for pleasure, despair, love, or hate... for life. Have fun ! ---- '-really good ,thank you very much laurent have a nice day..see ya''' made by MfM on 19/03/2006